Pain, du bist ein Idiot
by Gaylen2XD
Summary: Textauzug: „Pain?", sagte Konan mit unheilvoller Stimme. „Hm?", machte Pain und lass gerade die Anzeige von einem Mordopfer. „Du bist ein Idiot!", stellte sie mit trockener Stimme fest. Pair: Konan x Pain (angedeutet) OS


Pain und Konan

**Pain, du bist ein Idiot!**

Pain saß auf seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer und lass Zeitung, während er einen Kaffee aus seiner Hetz-Mich-Nicht! -Tasse trank. Die anderen gingen währenddessen ihren Beschäftigungen nach: Deidara und Sasori stritten sich darüber, wer von ihnen am Lautesten schnarchen tat, Itachi sah sich Fotos von toten Tieren an, Kisame schrieb einen Aufsatz über Unterwassertodesfälle, Hidan versuchte Kakuzu zu überreden mit ihm shoppen zu gehen und Zetsu versuchte seine Pflanzen Asher und Tiffany zu verkuppeln, während Tobi schon mal die Hochzeit von den beiden vorbereitete. Konan war nicht auffindbar.

Kurz: Allen Akatsukimitgliedern war todlangweilig!

Der Leader hatte allen für heute frei gegeben, weil sie alle laut über zu wenig Freizeit und nervigen Partnern auf Missionen geklagt hatten. Also hatte er schließlich nachgegeben und ihnen ihren heiß ersehnten freien Tag gegeben. Jetzt hatten sie ihre Freizeit und bettelten praktisch über Missionen, indem sie, für sie total untypische, Beschäftigungen nachgingen! ‚Nie kann man es ihnen Recht machen!', dachte Pain und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. ‚Aber sollen sie ruhig betteln, ich werde ihnen erst morgen neue Missionen geben.' Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen. ‚Wenigstens wissen sie dann, wie es ist einen freien Tag zu haben. Und machen ihre Arbeit umso besser! Vielleicht sollte ich darüber nachdenken, dass als Strafe einzuführen…'

Gerade hatte Tobi sich als Pfarrer fertig verkleidet und den CD-Player für die Kirchenmusik geholt (Zetsu war immer noch dabei, Asher und Tiffany zu verkuppeln), da kam Konan herein und baute sich mit einem bösen Blick vor Pain auf. Sofort unterbrachen alle ihre Beschäftigung (Asher und Tiffany waren gerade in einem Pappkarton zum ‚Aussprechen' eingesperrt). Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, dass Pain einmal von Konan ausgeschimpft wurde, weshalb alle dankbar für die Ablenkung von ihren sinnlosen Beschäftigungen waren.

Der Leader schaute nur einmal hoch zu der wütenden Konan und verschanzte sich gleich wieder hinter der Zeitung um mit großem Interesse die Todesanzeigen durchzulesen.

„Pain?", sagte Konan mit unheilvoller Stimme.

„Hm?", machte Pain und lass gerade die Anzeige von einem Mordopfer.

„Du bist ein Idiot!", stellte sie mit trockener Stimme fest.

Überrascht schaute Pain auf. „Sind wir das nicht alle?", fragte er und trank beruhigt einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Nein. Du bist ein ganz besonders nerviger Idiot.", meinte Konan und klang ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Pain und blätterte um. Jetzt kamen die Liebesanzeigen dran.

„Ich habe immer ein Ohrwurm wegen dir!", klagte sie und warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft.

Pain verstand und schaute sie überrascht an. Seine Lippen formten ein O, dann lächelte er sie offen vor allen (verwirrten) Akatsukis an. „Danke Konan, du bist auch ganz schöner Idiot!"

Die Blauhaarige strahlte ihn an, wirbelte herum und verschwand wieder.

Kopfschüttelnd lass er einen Hochzeitsantrag durch und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

Die anderen Akatsukimitglieder sahen sich ziemlich verwirrt über Pains und Konans Wortwechsel noch einmal gegenseitig an, dann gingen sie wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach: Hidan schaffte es, Kakuzu zu überreden (wenn auch mit einer maximalen Ausgeb-Grenze) mit ihm shoppen zu gehen, Kisame schreib weiter an seinem Aufsatz, Itachi schaute sich weiter die Bilder an, Deidara und Sasori schnappten sich ein Aufnahmegerät und gingen schlafen und Zetsu freute sich, denn seine Verkupplungsaktion hatte Früchte getragen. Asher und Tiffany feierten unter der Anleitung von dem Pfarrer Tobi eine prächtige Hochzeit (wenn auch mit Heave Metal – Musik, da die Kirchenmusik – CD nicht auffindbar war).

Wer sich jetzt fragt, was Pain und Konans Wortwechsel bedeutete, hier eine kleine Übersetzung:

…

Der Leader schaute nur einmal hoch zu der wütenden Konan und verschanzte sich gleich wieder hinter der Zeitung um mit großem Interesse die Todesanzeigen durchzulesen.

„Pain?", sagte Konan mit unheilvoller Stimme.

„Hm?", machte Pain und lass gerade die Anzeige von einem Mordopfer.

„Ich hab dich lieb!", stellte sie mit trockener Stimme fest.

Überrascht schaute Pain auf. „Haben wir uns nicht alle irgendwie lieb?", fragte er und trank beruhigt einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ja schon, aber ich habe dich auf einer besonderen Art lieb.", meinte Konan und klang ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Pain und blätterte um. Jetzt kamen die Liebesanzeigen dran.

„Du gehst mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!", klagte sie und warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft.

Pain verstand und schaute sie überrascht an. Seine Lippen formten ein O, dann lächelte er sie offen und vor allen verwirrten Akatsukis an. „Danke Konan, ich liebe dich auch!"

Die Blauhaarige strahlte ihn an, wirbelte herum und verschwand wieder.

Kopfschüttelnd lass er die Liebesanzeigen weiter und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

…


End file.
